


Kayode Hawke

by CheshiNeko



Series: Dragon Age Universe 2 [2]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 23:38:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7865929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheshiNeko/pseuds/CheshiNeko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>mostly art<br/>figured i should back up from tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. kayode/anders

guess who’s back in dragon age pit  
guess who’s got a new hawke and romanced anders  
guess who still has no idea how to digitally paint but does anyway

hint: it me


	2. bethany stuff

[insp](http://buuckybaarnes.tumblr.com/post/99307677871/)

i had doubts about the whole gray warden vs circle mage thing, but gray warden bethany turned out to be THE BEST

* * *

Look I can profess my ethernal love for warden!Bethany all day but the thing i found most delightful was the fact that in act3 she LITERALLY CAN KICK ANYONE’S ASS EVEN HER BROTHER’S  
like thats not even a headcanon  
her attack stat is the highest in the party  
she has more hp than rogues, not to mention other mages  
warden!Bethany is literally strong as hell 

 


End file.
